


Charthur first and last kiss

by TheKingOfGoats



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Last Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingOfGoats/pseuds/TheKingOfGoats
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Charthur first and last kiss

The first time Arthur and Charles kissed was at Clemens point. Charles was on guard duty and Arthur decided to join him. They sat together and made casual small talk.They talked about how micah was being a duck and how camp supplies were running low. "I'll go into town tomorrow and get some more. You wanna come Charles?" "Sure sounds better than staying here all day". 

They shared a laugh and realised their faces were close. Charles leaned in a kisses Arthur softly on the lips. He pulled back to see Arthurs flushed face. Arthur leaned forward and kissed Charles back. They shared a few seconds like this and pulled away laughing. 

Their last kiss was when Arthur was leaving to try and help John. They shared a hug and tender moment. Charles gave him one last look at Arthurs pale face and kissed him tenderly. Arthur kissed back

"I'm gonna miss you Charles. If I'm still alive after this then I'll try to find you." Charles shed a tear and Arthur brushed it away with his thumb.   
"Goodbye Arthur. Maybe I'll see you again"

They had one more kiss and Arthur left


End file.
